Take A Chance On Me Zoro
by SasuSanZoNaru
Summary: Sanji is wasted! Wonder what happens... ZoSan Hints of: LuffyxNami, RobinxFranky, UsoppxChopper


It may have been just from a drunken night, but I wouldn't have had the courage without the alcohol. I'm Sanji, the cook of the Straw-hat Pirate crew. Well I would tell you about me but I'm pretty sure you know. I'm all over the place! I mean have you seen my wanted posters? ... The newer ones I mean. Okay well I guess I have to tell you about the crazy party we had. Also if you know Zoro, you know he doesn't get drunk. Well expect this one time … but that's a different story. Wow I'm getting really off track. Okay so this one drunken night we were all laughing and hooting and hollering, whatever you want to call it. Luffy was hanging off the crow nest and was acting like a bungee cord. Usopp was telling Chopper a riveting story about how he "The Great Captain Usopp bravely fought off the …" whatever. Nami was laughing like a hyena and Robin just nodded at whatever she said. I was just there watching them. Zoro… well Zoro was watching his Nakama and drank his sake. Franky and Brooke I do not what they were doing. Oh and by the way Franky built this wonderful ship and we were celebrating. Sunny is a wonderful ship, I think this party was also so we could try to get Merry in the back of our mind. I walk over to Zoro and I swear it was the most idiotic thing ever, I said "How you doing?" Thank the lord I was drunk so Zoro didn't blame me. Zoro just shrugged and watched as Chopper was whirled around. Luffy fell to the ground and Usopp, Nami, and Luffy himself were laughing. Chopper freaked out and was looking all over Luffy to see if he was alright. Poor little reindeer, couldn't blame him. Out of no where Brooke laughs and points at Luffy, slow reaction much. His laugh is funny though I tired not chuckling. Zoro then looks at me and asks "What do you want?" I looked at him still laughing some what; it looked like I was going to throw up. "Nothing, just wanted to know if you need some company." I said as I almost fell over on my face. "I don't need anyone" he said coldly. I just looked at him and smiled and for some reason sang out "_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try.**_ _**Take a chance on me, take a chance on me.**_" Zoro stared at me in some what embarrassment and disgust. He got up and went to the other end of the deck. I, still smiling like and idiot, followed him and sang "_**We can go dancing**_" Zoro didn't look at me but kept walking and sang back. "_**We can go walking**_" I just kept following him and sang "_**As long as we're together!**_ _**Listen to some music**_" Zoro growled and sang back"_**Maybe just talking**_" I chuckled "_**Ya'd get to know you better**_" Usopp looked at us and looked at Chopper and sang "_**'Cos you know I've got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you it's magic**_" I frowned and sang "_**You want me to leave it there?**_" Zoro looked at me and sang "_**Afraid of a love affair**_" I smiled because he was at the end of the deck "_**But I think you know that I can't let go**_" I sang as I kept walking up to him. "_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line, honey I'm still free take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free take a chance on me**_" I smiled genuinely at him. Zoro looked at me and sang "_**Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie if you put me to the test.**_" Shocked I sang"_**If you let me try**_" The rest of the crew sang as Zoro and I kissed for a brief second "_**Take a chance on me take a chance on me.**_" Luffy looked at Nami, grinned "_**Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get ya.**_" Nami smiled at him while Robin sang to Franky "_**You don't wanna hurt me**_" Franky sang back "_**Baby don't worry**_" Robin smirked and sang"_**I ain't gonna let ya**_" All of us sang together "_**Let me tell you now my love is strong enough to last when things are rough it's magic.**_ _**You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind. No I can't let go 'cos I love you so.**_ _**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see. Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me.**_" We al laughed, expect Zoro but he did smile. We were still singing but some were laughing "_**Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa. Honey I'm still free take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see. Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me. Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba. Honey I'm still free take a chance on me.**_" We were still laughing Zoro just shook his head and said "Dorks." but he did chuckle.


End file.
